Eurona Greyjoy
Eurona Greyjoy is one of the many salt-children of Lord-Reaper Aeron Greyjoy, and was born in 273AA. Biography Early Life The flame of the Iron Islands was born the elder of her twin brother, Tristifer, to Lord Reaver of Pyke, Aeron Greyjoy, and his salt-wife Emma Flowers. The bastard daughter of House Florent, fair, kind, and spirited, the salt-wife Emma Flowers was destroyed whatever remained of her fragile love, and with it there only remained hate. Eurona’s earliest memory was of her mother’s tear-stricken face, green eyes hollow, and cheeks gaunt from a refusal to eat. Desperately hating the Ironborn around her, Emma’s revulsion was apparent from the way she looked at her children, bastards by any Greenlander’s standard. Even though she was born Emma Flowers, the salt-wife once dreamed of leaving the bastard name behind, and in some way she did, but that was the most painful part. Locked away in salt and stone, Eurona’s mother was practically dead, the life finally strangled out of her with the youngest of Emma’s children, Haras Greyjoy, was born in 282 AA. It hadn’t been any great loss, Eurona reasoned with herself, too young to truly understand the rape and brutalization of her mother. Motherless but noble, Eurona and her beloved twin brother, Tristifer, were wild like the winds; adventurous and fearless like the sea. For lessons on war but not love, Eurona drifted in the background, spying on her brother, envying him deeply, and little by little, she learned what he did. She lived vicariously through Tristifer, turning their games into sword fights and little by little, she began to learn even if feigned under the guise of playtime. When they were teenagers, and understood their place in the world, Eurona trained secretly with her brothers in both swords and sickle. Nary a year after her mother’s dead, Aeron Greyjoy was taken by the Drowned God into the sea and replaced with his heir and Eurona’s eldest brother, Andrik. Unlike her mother’s death, her father, who she barely even knew, completely destroyed her. He was noble. Great. A man of prestige. A man who filled her belly and scarcely bothered her. She wanted to make him proud, and her new Lord Reaper proud. Eurona wanted to reave. A Maidens First Reaving At twelve years old, the twins lusted for glory, yearned to be respected as true Ironborn. King Cotter’s War invited in the Ironborn to do what they did best - rape, reave, and scourge. Tristifer, spirited and eager, was adamant on joining, with or without their brother Andrik’s permission. Truthfully, Eurona was terrified the entire way through, her heart pounding in her chest, her mother’s voice in her ear that the Ironborn were terrible. Willfully, Eurona defied her and to figure the true meaning of that phrase, those words uttered so often by her kinsmen. The Iron Price. Eurona had not yet taken life, she had not yet given it. If she had to choose between them, she would rather take a life than give one. In 285 AA, their twins Aunt Mayra allowed them passage towards the war and reaving grounds albeit secretly. Out of the women Eurona knew, Mayra was like no other. She had grit, a willfulness that didn’t not bend or break under the will of men. She reaved and she sailed. As they sailed toward the Shield Isles, Mayra, perhaps noticing a common streak of defiance, began to teach a young Eurona her trade. Eurona learned to be a seafarer, learning for the first time for herself and not in Tristifer’s shadow. She learned the rhythm of the ocean, the alignment of the stars, the parts of a ship, and to command men in all ways. During one of the many skirmishes along the Shield Isles, Tristifer was nearly killed by a knight of House Florent. Watching from afar, Eurona was stricken with conflict. This was her mother’s house. A piece of Emma, the woman that had been so quiet, and volatile, a mother of nightmare and dreams. Still, Eurona could not let her beloved Tristifer be slain, but she was outmatched and they were cornered. Hidden, watching her twin parry and block blows, but slowly be stricken down, Eurona began to weep. Just as she thought it over and her brother dead, above the ship, a white raven soared, lost among the storms and battle. The white raven seemed to swoop down near her, and as she cried aloud, bringing the attention of the Florent knight, Eurona’s eyes went white and she felt herself soar into the body of the bird where she looked down on the battle from above. A moment of disorientation, and then sheer panic, the white raven swooped down from the sky and onto the knight’s face and pecked his eyes out from his skull. 1: Skinchanger, White Raven. Afterward, when Eurona was back in her own body, the white raven lingered. The message tied to his leg clear. Written on a piece of a parchment, the words: They have taken my daughter. The sender and the recipient were unknown. Eurona never saw the bird again, and did not skinchange for some time. Shook, Eurona made her brother vow to not share her secret. That she could take the skin of birds. The Iron Price For all the years before her reavings, Eurona scarcely understood the difference between girls and boys, men and women, until she met the poor bitches torn from her homes by the reavers, brutal, cruel men who were neither kingly nor refined. There’s a point in a child’s life in which they come to understand the nature of their world. Emma’s depression made little sense to Eurona when she was a little girl and teenager. They had food, and hearth, and in some way, happiness. She had children and recieved that woman’s honor. When they returned to Pyke, Eurona finally understood. The ugly and discarded were made into thralls, and the more unlucky of these souls, the beautiful, were made into salt-wives. Her father had three himself. When she beheld the mental and physical trauma bestowed upon them like cattle so that their will would be bent and broken, Eurona was revolted. A true salt child, she’d been once, Eurona once thought otherwise. To be the wife of Aeron Greyjoy, she thought, her great father who she’d only known at a distance, those salt-wives were lucky. How wrong she was. During her time raiding and pillaging under her brother’s banner, Eurona persuaded her brother, Tristifer, to let her choose and take thralls for her own. In reality, neither of them had any use for thralls or salt-wives, and took many thralls to save them from their mother’s fate. Among these women, and sometimes men, Eurona saved the brothel owner Fat Astris, and the daughter of a Dornish blacksmith named Sylvia. Still, she longed to be accepted as a true Ironborn, a true daughter of her dead father. In 291 AA, Eurona immediately set sail with the Greyjoy fleet to fight in the War of the Trident. She served under her brother, Tristifer, on the ship, Dread. She avoided enemy fleets and led them along into traps and battles in the favor of the Ironborn, expertly using her skill in sailing to defeat her enemies at sea, taking part in the defeat and death of King Tyran Lannister, after helping defeat the Farman fleet. The Corsair Maiden The twins were discontent with the Isles, the wonder of the salt and shore gone and scourged. Both fairly odd in terms of Ironborn, they no longer had a place on the Isles and Pyke. Soon after they arrived, they arranged for a voyage that would bring them away from the Isles, maybe this time for good. Following her brother, Eurona traveled to the Stepstones to reave and raid. Soon they found themselves in the service of the Thron, a pirate King by name of Vortimer Flowers. Together, they joined the King and his mysterious benefactor and set sail from Grey Gallows. Eurona sailed alongside Tristifer as they raided the Torrentine. Eurona and her sails were feared alongside the river, but this time, as the captain of her own ship with her own colors, having been granted the ship Mercy by Andrik Greyjoy after the War of the Trident. Eurona hadn’t skinchanged since that time many years ago. Fearful for anyone finding out, the Corsair Maiden kept the secret between her and Tristifer. During the War of the Torrentine, the pirate king suffered minor defeats, leading Tristifer to implore Eurona to scout the their foes at sea and on land. She could skinchange! Why not take advantage? If Eurona was scared of anything, it was warging. Magic wasn’t real - yet it was. She had repressed it for so long, could she still even do it? But, at the end, she promised her beloved brother to at least try. Traveling through the Stepstones brought her to farflung and strange bazaars, and there she purchased a goshawk. Naming her Mistress, Eurona and the goshawk connected beyond beast and master. Night after night, Eurona warged into the bird and flew through the dark skies, scouting and watching from the skies above. She could feel her thoughts. She could feel the wind under her feathers. Eurona could fly. Why had she been so afraid, before? Finally, it was time to put her training to use, and Eurona warged into Mistress to help Thorn find the ship of Prince Cedric. 2, Skinchanging. But even so, the Thorn was captured and beheaded, and their pirate kingdom shattered. Fleeing with Tris, Eurona crowned him Prince of Scarwood opting out of returning to Grey Gallows. For some years, the twins built their fleet and riches upon Redwater. In 298 AA, the death of King Cotter Goodbrother reached the Prince of Scarwood and his powerful sister, who was in command of the ships of the Isle. Together, with only their ships, they sailed back to the Iron Islands to support their brother Andrik Greyjoy in his bid to win the crown. Timeline: 273 AA: Eurona Greyjoy, and twin Tristifer, are born to Aeron Greyjoy and salt-wife, Emma Flowers, bastard of House Florent. 282 AA: Haras Greyjoy is born, taking the life of his mother, Emma. 283 AA: Aeron Greyjoy dies, succeeding Pyke to Andrik Greyjoy. 285 AA: King Cotter’s War, Eurona and Tristifer steal away with the help of their Aunt Mayra to go reaving. Eurona discovers her skinchanging ability. 291 AA: The War of the Trident, Eurona serves in Tristifer’s crew on Dread in many naval skirmishes against the west, teaching her sailing in the process. 292AA: For Eurona’s bravery and service during the reavings through the West and Mander, Eurona is gifted the ship Mercy by Andrik Greyjoy. Under their two flags, Tris and Eurona leave for the Stepstones to join the fleet of King Vortimer Flowers. 296AA: Eurona fights with Tristifer in Thorn’s War alongside Vortimer. They flee after his death, naming Tristifer the Prince of Scarwood. 298AA: Eurona leaves alongside Tris from Scarwood and returns to the Iron Islands to support their brother in the Kingsmoot. NPCS Roster: # Haras Greyjoy, Reaver, younger brother, son of Aeron Greyjoy and Emma Flowers. # Balon Bravestone, Ship Captain, First Mate on Mercy. # Shasti the Snake, Scout, a Braavosi spy. Reserves: # Sylvia, Thrall, daughter of a Dornish blacksmith. # Fat Astris, Thrall and Former Madame. Category:House Greyjoy Category:Ironborn